Reversed
by Spawn of Nerdom
Summary: On a mission against the Light, some members of the Team get sent to a different universe, only to find their old friends. SEQUEL TO THE OTHER TEAM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor claim Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Young Justice, or Gear. I do own my OC's, Alex and Axel.

**Notes: **This is a sequel to my previous story, The Other Team. I enjoyed writing that one so much. Then I started thinking about what would it be like if everything was reversed, and Clockwork's Apprentice talked me into doing a sequel, so enjoy! Also, I have a shared account on here with Clockwork's Apprentice.

**Revered**

**Chapter 1**

**Third Person:  
**

"I've been waiting a long time for this," Kid Flash said as he punched Savage in the face and knocked him to the ground. But it was Savage, so he was completely unwounded.

With Savage was Mercy, that robot bodyguard that belonged to Luthor, Black Atom, and Klarion. Fighting them was, including Kid Flash, was Nightwing, Beastboy, Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Superboy.

The fight-during the moment anyway-felt slightly one sided. The team could just tell something was going to happen. Something bad. Then again, it could've just as easily been Klarion. He is chaos after all.

"Such weaklings," Savage sighed. "I don't have any time to waste. Klarion!"

Klarion the Witch Boy grinned menacingly as his cat meowed.

"With pleasure," he said, lifting up his red, glowing hands. A second later there was a portal that was sucking in everything-including the team. They fought and tried to fly, and run, but the wind was to strong, amd they were sucked in. The minute the last person fell in, the portal closed. Savage smiled.

"Outstanding job. Now come, we have unfinished business."

* * *

Animal smirked as she dodged another one of Juggernaut's attacks. She was fighting Wolverine, who was getting angrier by the second.

It had been six years for them since they met the League, and Alex always found herself thinking about them. More specifically Kaldur.

"Throw me!" Wolverine shouted, snapping her out of her thoughts. She nodded and picked him up over her head, which, considering his bones were laced with adamantium, was kind of difficult, but she was always looking for a reason to show off a little. She always had to hold back on the normal bad guys, but with the big brutes like Juggernaut. She loved not having to hold back.

Wolverine growled at Juggy as he sent his claws through his helmet. He had done this enough times to know how to not kill Juggernaut while doing this. He tore the helmet away and jumped off of his large body.

At that particular moment, as Animal was sending her best punches towards Juggernaut, she heard a groan and growls come from Wolverine. She glanced his way and was sent into an abandoned car.

"Little help here," Wolverine said. Animal groaned and climbed out of her Alex-Sized dent. She stumbled slightly towards Wolverine, who was buried under...

Her eyes widened in realization, and she shook the stars out of her eyes.

"Odin's beard!"

Juggernaut lifted his hands, aiming for Logan's head, but just before he made contact, Alex was there, blocking with her real arm and sending a powerful punch she used on Hulk to his face. Juggernaut stumbled back, almost falling over his own weight.

Alex stared at him and no one and nothing else. She knew some of her fingers were busted. She would have Gear fix them for her. But at that current moment, she only cared about protecting her friends. Even if it had been six years since she last saw them.

She walked slowly towards Juggy, her tail lashing and her teeth bared. She was pissed now. She was more than pissed. She was just down right terrifying.

"I am the unstoppable Juggernaut!" He bellowed. "And I-"

He was cut off by Alex's foot connecting with his face as he was sent to the ground.

"No one, and I mean no one, hurts my family," She said, her voice low and demanding. Juggernaut visibly paled slightly as she walked away, grabbed Wolverine, and threw him at Juggernaut again.

Needless to say, that was pretty much it for him.

"Are you gonna take Juggernaut to some X-Men prison or should I take him?" Alex asked, her hands put on her hips. Wolverine sighed.

"I'll take 'im. In the mean time you find out who they are," he pointed to the small group of people that had mysteriously landed n him. Alex nodded.

"Whatever. See you around, Logan."

"You to, kid."

A second later Nightcrawler was there, and then all three of them were gone. She sighed and looked back down. There was Aqualad, Nightcrawler, and Kid Flash. She frowned slightly, but on the inside she was ecstatic to see her old friends again. She smirked and dragged them to the sidewalk. She thought about carrying them, but that would mean having to make a second trip, and there was no way in Hell that was happening. She, she decided to wake them up and they would take the subway or a cab or something. She didn't exactly feel like walking seventeen blocks home with a small group that had no idea where they were going.

After buying a few water bottles from a hot dog vendor, she poured in on all of them, making their spandex even more uncomfortable. At least it got them to wake up.

They coughed and sputtered slightly while she just stood there, mock saluting the hot dog vendor. He mock saluted back at her.

"Long time, no see," She said as they started to stand up. "I swear, that hot dog vendor is the ballsiest guy here. He didn't even leave when Juggernaut attacked. Anyway, we all good now?"

"A...Alex?" Nightwing coughed. She frowned.

"Out here, it's Animal, okay?"

"Sorry...So...I take it we're in your world?"

Alex nodded and started walking off towards the slightly damaged subway entrance, leaving the others to catch up.

"Uh...Where are we going?" Kid Flash asked.

"Avengers Tower."

"Through the subway?"

"Well I don't wanna walk seventeen blocks after almost causing Manhattan earthquake and the cabbies con you out of your money. Besides, this is faster. It's rush hour traffic up there."

"Can't you just fly us or something?"

"Two trips, not happening. Not with S.H.I.E.L.D. on my ass."

"What is Shield?" Kaldur asked.

"An extremely long acronym that has been a pain in my ass ever since I met the Avengers. Oh, it's here, get on," she pushed them on. "It stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention and Enforcements Logistics Division. They're basically here to wipe the presiden's ass and make sure the superheroes don't go to the dark side."

"Like Darth Vader?" KF asked. Alex smirked.

"Yup. By the way, are you guys the only ones here or are there more?"

"We're missing Beast Boy, Miss Martian, ad Superboy."

"Shi-er...um...Darn it."

They all looked at her a little weird for her evading her cursing when she nodded to their right. They followed her gaze to a small girl with black hair and brown eyes. She was roughly six years old,and she was staring at them with wide eyes, trying o get her mother's attention. Alex waved slightly, and the mother glared and moved her daughter closer to her. Alex frowned slightly and put her hand down. She sighed.

"I take it you like kids?" Nightwing said, a little unsure. Alex nodded.

"Yeah, but most of them either hate me or are conflicted because of their parent or guardian."

"Why?"

"Personal things that I don't enjoy talking about. This is our stop, come on."

She waved to the little girl again, and she waved back, her mother not noticing. Alex smiled and pushed the boys through the door, up the stairs, and into the open New York air.

"Where's your Avengers Tower?" Kid Flash asked.

"About a block from here. It's that one with the hole in it. Now come one, I'll give you the tour myself. They're gonna be so excited to meet you three."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Third Person:**

"We have had a lot of changes here ever since we got back. For one, Spidey is an official member instead of just a part timer, and so are Iron Fist and Luke Cage. Vision got some serious upgrades, and I;m rambling about stuff you don't even know about," Alex said as she led them inside. "Okay, so...Where to start."

The three heroes watched as she moved around a lot, stopping in the midde of thoughts and starting new ones. She kept mumbling to herself about some invention and a guy named Spider-Man being best friends with Nightwing.

Kaldur couldn't help but smile as she became lost in thought as she climbed on the walls and ceiling, muttering to herself in various languages. Then she let go of the ceiling and dropped right in front of them.

"Okay, first the tour, then maybe some food if you're hungry, but Kaldur, you look a little dehydrated, and then we hunt down your friends. They could have landed pretty much anywhere, like Kid Flad ending up in the Arctic all those years ago."

"I still don't really remember that," he said, scratching his head. She waved him off and led them into the living room. It had this huge rounded couch with a huge TV in front of it, and a regular coffee table. That was about as normal as it got. On the roof were these rings attached to strings.

"This is the living room, and if you haven't guessed, I got super bored a few years ago."

"What about the heroes here? You guys seem a bit care free about everything," KF said.

"Well, we know most of each others identities, and if you don't want to reveal yours we'll respect it. We're not gonna pry. Also, a lot of us live together, so yeah, we are a bit layed back, but we're not completely care free. Especially when it comes to Hulk and his laundry. I couldn't smell straight for a month."

Nightwing nudged Kaldur as Alex rambled on about the tower, naming every little detail with its pros and cons as they ended up in the kitchen. She went to the fridge and pulled out an apple, offering some food to then. Nightwing and Kaldur politely turned her down while KF went for the hot dogs and chicken. She stopped his hand.

"I so would not take that chicken if I were you," she said seriously. He scoffed.

"Why? The carbs?"

"More like it's the Hulk's snack from when he gets back."

All three boys turned around to see Steve, a hand on a hip and his other in his pocket. He was frowning slightly.

"Alex, did you build another one of those machines to bring them-"

"-Steve, of course not. I was with Logan fighting Juggernaut and they sorta landed on him. Okay?" She said. Steve smirked slightly.

"Alright then. But if they're gonna stay here at least invite them to train."

Alex leaned against the counter and mock saluted and he left. The second he was gone, the boys looked to her with raised eyebrows.

"You tried to bring us back here?" Nightwing asked.

"For the first few years after we got back, yeah. The only problem was it wasn't safe enough and they kept exploding in my face. I guess you could say I was a tiny bit obsessed. Do you know how I can tell they're completely to universes themselves where we can't coexist?"

"Uh...Why?"

"Because Heimdall can't see you. At all. I know, I asked him myself."

"Who is Heimdall?" Kid Flash asked.

"Asgardian warrior that controls the Bifrost. I brought him a burgur once. Said it was the best things he'd ever tasted. I myself am a vegan for...Uh...Obvious reasons. Although it took a bit if explaining to my parents why canniblism is wrong-"

"-You have parents?"

Alex shrugged and nodded.

"Yes and no. Yes, I have blood parents and my name before Alex was Charlotte. No because they don't give a rats ass about Axel or me. They just popped in and were all like 'Hey, we're your parents, we're doing way better withiut you, bye!'"

"That's aweful!" Kid Flash exclaimed. Kaldur and Nightwing nodded in agreement. Alex just shrugged.

"That's called life. Now come on, I'll give you some rooms and stuff."

* * *

Axel yawned as he rolled out of bed. Gear was already gone, and had left a note on the lamp. He didn't bather reading it though. He already knew the gist of it. She woke up before him and headed home to work on her inventions. She had done it plenty of other times, and he didn't mind. It was just Gear's style.

He didn't bother getting dressed into normal clothes or doing his now shaggy hair before he left his room. He did however make an effort to lay down the parts of his fur that were sticking up.

He groaned slightly as a small headache started to form, amd got in the elevator to go to the kitchen. At least the music was good.

When it stopped and opened he didn't even register the fact that Alex was with three other boys until he made it to the fridge and grabbed for the apple that was in Alex's hand.

"Alex," he complained as he turned around.

"I'll go get more later. Nice boxers by the way. Do you want the rest of this one?"

"Thanks," he said, taking it from her hand.

"Oh, by the way, Nightwing, Kaldur, Kid Flash, Beastboy, Miss Martian, and Superboy are in our world."

"Who are we misisng?" He asked, trying to rub the tiredness out of his eyes.

"Superboy, Beast Boy, and Miss Martian."

Axel yawned again.

"I'll have Gear hack the satallites again. By the way, you need sleep."

"Oh, pish posh."

"Pish posh my ass. You're not you when you get to tired. When was the last time you slept?"

Alex scrathed her head for a second.

"Uh...Three weeks I think."

"Sleep. Now."

"But what about showing them their-"

"-Rooms, I'll do that. Now go sleep."

Alex sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine."

The boys watched as she got into the second elevator and left. Axel sighed and glanced at every one for a second.

"You know you don't need the masks here, right?"

"Alex said you wouldn't pry," Nightwing stated. Axel shrugged.

"I'm not. I'm just saying you don't have to wear the damned things all the time," he stated, grabbing a beer out of the fridge. Kid Flash wasted no time taking down his mask.

"Name's Wally," he said. Axel nodded and took another swig.

"Isn't that kind of bad? You might get drunk and then hace to go out and save the world," Nightwing said. Axel chuckled.

"I am unfortunately unable to get drunk. Metabolism is as fast as his," he pointed to Wally. Nightwing pursed his lips.

"Come on," Axel said, "I'll take you to your rooms."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Third Person:**

"Last but certainly not least, your room, Wally," Axel said. Wally grinned and stepped inside. It was kind of big, and had plain wallpaper and floors. The bed had yellow bedsheets with a red pillow, a nightstand next to it.

"Seems kind of...Plain."

"Decorate it however you want, we won't give a damn. And when you're all settled in you can go exploring, just don't touch Hulk's food or Stark's big Arc Reactor. If anything happens to that we lose power."

Kid Flash nodded and mock saluted. Axel smiled and nodded back at him before leaving. He knew it wouldn't take long for him to settle in, considering he had super speed.

As if t prove his unspoken point Wally zoomed out of the room and into the living room. A second later her head a few grunts, and the start of an all out war. Axel's eyes widened, and he ran to them, dropping his almost empty beer bottle. When he got there, he saw Wally being backed away into a corner while Nightwing and Kaldur tried to stop Hawkeye, Panther, and Ms. Marvel from beating them into a pulp. Axel sighed and smiled.

Home sweet home.

Axel let out a high, shrill whistle that got all of their attentions.

"Guys, they're friends," He said. Carol grit her teeth.

"How do we know that?" Hawkeye demanded, pointing his arrow at Aqualad's face. Axel pinched the bridge of his nose in frustrtion.

"Do you remember, like, six-ish years ago when we were trying to take Thor home and we got sucked into that other world?"

"Uh...Yes? Dude, that was like, six years ago. I barely remember what I had for dinner last night."

Axel sighed and face palmed.

"Well, these were a few of the heroes form that world. Kid Flash, Nightwing, and Aqualad," he said, pointing to each one as he said their names. Panther and Carol dropped their fighting stances, noting how serious Axel's voice was.

"What makes you so sure?" Hawkeye said.

"MY hips don't lie," He replied, swinging his hips back and forth. Carol cracked a smile. "Hi, Hulk," Axel said, waving slightly. The others turned to look at their big, green friend as he waved back, raising an eyebrow. He smirked and picked up Nightwing, giving him a noogie.

"Never thought I'd see you again, pipsqueak," He said. Nightwing groaned as his cranium was crushed by the happy Hulk. Then, out of nowhere, a shoe hit Hulk in the back of his head. He dropped Nightwing and growled at Alex, who was leaning against the wall.

"Shut the hell up, I can hear you all the way upstairs."

Then Alex walked over, taking her fake arm off int he process.

"Give that to Gear when she gets here."

Hulk stopped growling and threw her shoe back at her. Kaldur was about to warn her, but she just caught it and left.

"Hey, _Currently Tapping That."_

Axel smiled as he turbed around to see Gear.

"Hey, babe. How's it going?"

"You tell me? When Alex said crazy shit happened I had no idea she meant thia kinda crazy."

"I know right. Anyway, can you hack into the satallites and track down Superboty, Beast Boy, and Miss Martian?"

"Consider it done, dude. It might take a while to lock onto thir positions though."

"Well, as long as we get them back alive, I'm okay with that."

"What if they get tortured or something?" Wally demanded.

"Alex and I were tortured and dissected when we ended up in your world. They can handle themselves. If they are in that kind of trouble they'll be prepared. They're smart and resourceful, and honestly, I highly doubt anything to bad will happen with Megan and her mind powers there. In the mean time, just do whatever."

Gear took Alex's arm out of Axel's hand and looked over the fingers. She cursed under her breath.

"How bad is it?" Kaldur asked, slight concern lacing his voice.

"The whole hand is busted to hell. Who was she fighting?"

"Juggernaut," Axel answered. "Accoeding to her thoughts that's when they showed up."

"Okay. It should only take a few minutes to make a new hand and attach it to the arm...Hey, T'Challa? Can I borrow some Vibranium?"

Panther silently nodded and left the room.

"What's vibranium?" Nightwing asked.

"Special, rare metal that absorbs vibrations, making it nearly impossible to break," Gear answered swiftly. "It's what Steve's shield ks made out of. Well, that and Adamantium, which is even more rare than Vibranium. Adamantium is that metal that's over Wolverine's bones."

"Who's Wolverine?"

Axel couldn't help but smile at their curiosity. He chuckled.

"All in time, now come on. Steve said training."

* * *

"Who are these guys?" Spider-Man asked as he swung down from one of his webs. Behind him Iron Fist and Cage nodded.

"Spidey, meet your new best friend, Nightwing. This is Kid Flash and Aqualad. You three, that's Spider-Man, Iron Fist, and Cage."

"Where'd they come from?" Cage asked.

"A whole new world. Now are we gonna do tag team kr dodge ball?"

"Tag team," Iron Fist answered. The rest nodded.

"JARVIS, bud, you there?" Axel said.

_"Indeed, Sir."_

"Woah, coolio," Kid Flash said. Axel chuckled.

"That's JARVIS, our personal artificial intelligence. He's connected everywhere in the house, Tony's armor, and the cards. Can we get the ring up and running?"

_"Yes, Sir. Would you like the dodge balls out as well?"_

"No thanks, those will be for next time. Do me a favor and go screw with Clint?"

_"You gice more entertaining orders than Ms Gear."_

"Don't tell her that. If you do I'm a dead man."

_"As you wish, Sir."_

"Thanks, JARVIS."

A second later the ring built into the ground rose up. Axel rolled his his head around to pop his neck and get loose.

"Let's get started, shall we..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Third Person:**

The next day, Alex was in no mood to see anybody. Today was the Death Day, and she was dealing with no villains, or heroes, or stupid people until she had to.

"Where are you going?" Hulk asked. Alex sighed.

"Today is that day, Hulk. I'll see you later."

Without waiting for any type of response, she left. She didn't bother putting on her camoflauge. It was just that kind of occasion. Plus it would be kind of a dead giveaway that Alex was Animal considering Gear still had her arm.

* * *

"Where is she going? Shouldn't she put her human form up?" Kid Flash asked a few minites after she left. Hulk shook his head and continued eating his chicken.

"Not this day," he said gruffly.

"Why not?"

"Because it's Death Day," Axel said, walking in. He sighed. "I was hoping she would wait a few more minutes. Gear finished her arm."

"What's a...Death Day?" Nightwing asked, almost not wanting to know. However, his curiosty got the best of him.

"Ask me that on a better day. It's as hard for me as it is for her."

"Then why do you not go with her?" Kaldur asked. Axel sighed again.

"Because we both prefer to visit them alone. It's to...Difficult to explain, so...I strongly suggest you don't ask again."

They all nodded as Axel left, not bothering to wave or say goodbye.

"Wanna go follow her?" Kid Flash asked with a smirk. Nightwing nodded, but Kaldur looked a little unsure about it.

"I do not think this is a good idea. What if she spots us?"

"She won't. We've trained for this, remember?"

"Yeah, Man. Plus we'll be able to learn the terrain a bit more."

Kaldur sighed.

"Alright. Fine. But if we get caught, I will be unable to help you."

Nightwing and Kid Flash paled slightly, shared a look, amd nodded.

"Deal."

* * *

Alex sighed as she set yet another bouquet of flowers at yet another grave. She hated this day. She loathed it. She loathed it more than Luthor, or Ringleader even.

No...Not that bad. But pretty close. Ringleader was after all the one who killed them. She would never forget about that. She would never forget about a lot of things Ringleader has done.

Alex's fists clenched as she squeezed her eyes shut. She felt the need to cry, she _wanted _to cry. But she couldn't. It wasn't because it just hurt to much. She just physically could not cry. Alex sighed.

"Another year you don't get to live. I'm sorry...You three can come out now. I know you're there."

From behind some trees about a hundred feet away, Kid Flash, Nightwing, and Aqualad stepped forward. They were all surprised at how sad and beaten she looked. She looked like she had lived through hell.

Then again, when she was in their world, she did.

"What did you mean by that?" Kid Flash asked. "Did you...Kill them?"

"I might as well have. I got to close."

"What do you mean?"

Alex sat down in front of the grave and waited for the others to join her.

"A few months after I met the Avengers...They decided I should at least try to be normal. So, they asled me what I emjoyed doing and I said I liked teaching people how to fight. Anyway, one day, we were running late, and we had forgotten something back at the tower, so I sent Axel to go get it while I had them do the usual warm ups, and when I opened the door...Ka-Boom. That's...That's how I lost my arm."

Each of the boys looked extremely sad, not knowing what to say, or how to comfort her. That is, if she even wanted to be comforted.

They sat there for a few minutes in an awkward silence, not really knowing what to say next.

"Well, I'm going on patrol now, so, uh...Go back to the mansion I guess?"

"Can't we come with?"

Alex shook her head, holding her arm socket slightly. Usually she would just rub her shoulder, but there was no shoulder to rub.

"Not today. Maybe Steve will take you or something."

Then, she silently opened her wings and flew off.

* * *

Miss Martian groaned as she woke up. She was restrained against the wall in between Superboy and Beast Boy, and Nightwing, Kaldur, and Kid Flash were no where to be seen.

"Superboy," she whispered, "Beast Boy. Wake up!"

It did nothing to help. The only signs that they were still alive was a groan coming from Superboy. She sighed and squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them again they were glowing red. She was attempting to probe their minds, find their consciousness, and wake them up. Thankfully, she still had her powers.

"Where are we?" Superboy asked as his eyes fluttered open.

"I don't know. But it's obviously some place bad."

"It reminds me of CADMUS."

"That would mean it's a little more than just bad," Beast Boy said. Miss Martian nodded grimly, and that's when he came in.

None of them really knew how to describe him. He was...A head, with tiny, useless arms and legs sticking out of him. He was followed by beekeepers with guns.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Superboy demanded, fire in his eyes. The head smirked.

"I am Modoc, Master of Technology and leader of A.I.M.! You are my prisoners. I want to know how ypu got here, so I can use tha power to take over worlds-Universes!"

"Friendly suggestion," Beast Boy said, lifting a finger, "It would be a better idea not to tell your entire plan to your prisoners."

Modoc's face scrunched up into an angry blob,andhe started waving his arms in anger.

"I shall not be spoken to like that! If I wasn't working with Skull I would tear you apart myself!"

"Noted."

Modac flared in anger as he hovered out of the room, his beekeepers following him. Once he was gone, Miss Martian and Superboy chuckled.

"He's really not the brightest, is he?" Megan said.

"I am afraid not, but his work has shown to be useful from time to time."

They stopped chuckling, their faces falling at the sight. He was a man, German, judging by the accent. He wore a suit, and he held a wine glass in one hand, his other behind his back. The creepiest part was his face thiugh. It was completely red, like a day at the beach gone terribly wrong.

"Who are you?" Superboy asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I am ze Red Skull. You three shall be my new test subjects. Now, let's get started, shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Third Person:**

Alex wanted to smirk, but she couldn't. She was under an immense amount of pressure at the moment, and she didn't want to give anything away, so she forced her face to remain motionless and cold.

"I fold," Carol said, laying her cards down. Steve, T'Challa, and Nightwing followed soon afterwards. Now it was just between her, Ben, and, Johnny, and Logan.

Johnny groaned and folded his cards.

"Man," he said, "That was my last fifty."

Ben smirked as he laid his cards down.

"Four kings and an ace," he said proudly. Logan bit through his cigar and threw his cards at Thing, who just laughed. Alex smirked.

"That's kinda funny considering I four aces and a king," she said. On the ceiling, Spider-Man snickered as she laid her cards down. Ben pouted.

"Alright," he said, "Where's the cards up your sleeves?"

"I'm not wearing sleeves."

"Then hiw in this universe did you-'

"-I was taught from the best," she replied, standing up and going to the living room where Gear, Axel, and Wally were playing video games.

"Who one," Gear asked, part of her sandwhich in her mouth as she stared at the screen.

"Me. Hey, where's my arm? Axel said you fixed it."

"Hawkeye is using at as a back scratcher."

Geat nodded ger head in Clint's direction, and he instantly stopped and paled.

"Give it here."

Hawkeye did, and then slowly backed away as Alex locked her arm in the socket. She groaned.

"My screwdriver is on the table," Gear said. Alex sighed.

"I know, I just don't want to connect the nerves. It hurts almost as bad as electrocution."

Gear would have saluted as Alex walked out, but thought against it considering Wally would have gotten in front of her.

"Nice try, dude," she said, "But I am just to good to beat."

Wally frowned as Gear won first place-again. But then he heard Alex from the kitchen.

"ODIN'S MOTHER FUDGING BEARD!"

Axel cracked a smile at his sister. She's been hanging with the Asgardians a little to much. A second later she was back out, wincing as she rubbed her fake shoulder.

"Ow," she said bluntly, flopping down on the couch next to Gear. She sniffed her arm.

"Vibranium?" She asked, an eyebrow raised. Gear nodded, and Alex squeezed and opened her hand a couple of times.

"Nice."

"I know. Adamantium would have worked way better but there's pretty much none of that left. Only Logan has it, and it's on his bones."

"Scientist problems."

"I know, right?"

"For real. Any who, I'm gonna go check the thing."

"The thing?"

"Yeah, for the others."

"Oh, that thing. I checked a few hours ago, there still hasn't been any signs for them."

Alex shrugged.

"It won't hurt to look, then."

Alex knew what the worst case scenario would be if they waited to long, didn't make it in time, all because of some cards. She didn't want that to happen to them. They were good, no, amazing people who didn't deserve that kind of treatment. She knew that much.

"Where are you headed?" Kaldur asked as he joined her down the hall.

"Checking the thing. Wanna come?"

Kaldur nodded. Ever since she had kissed him he didn't know what to feel. She had showed all sorts of special emotions towards him before they left and now she was showing hardly any emotion at all. He didn't know what to think about all of these mixed messages. As if reading his thoughts, she smiled at him and said,

"I still like you, ya know. So far you've been my first and only kiss."

Kaldur tried to force himself not to blush as he internally cheered. He hadn't even looked at any other girl after Alex. None could just match her beauty or the way she walked, talked, _sang. _Nothing could match her because she was one of a kind.

"That is nice to know," he replied. She smirked.

"Maybe after all of this is over before you guys have to leave again, maybe we can have a little time ro ourselves."

Kaldur raised an eyebrow at Alex. They had kissed once and hadn't seen each other for years, then are there for a few days, and they're back where they left off. She truly was amazing.

"I will gladly take you up on that offer."

Alex smirked and turned down a hall, Kaldur following after her. They went down two more halls until they finally made it to Gear's reserved room. The reason it was reserved was because she wasn't an actual Avengers, she just helped from time to time, and hung out with the twins. Also, there was nothing extremely embarrassing or revealing in it, so the Avengers let her have the room to use as a second lab of sorts, and she wouldn't really get upset if she caught you in there. Unless you were messing with her projects. Then she would kill you.

The room itself had no bed, and only one window. On one wall were several computer screens, and in the rest were blue prints of all sizes. Alex led Kaldur to the screens and punched in some varification codes so she had full access to them. The only other people who knew them were Gear and Axel. She would never trust Stark with her tech, and th rest wouldn't begin to understand it.

Alex plopped down in the rolly-chair in front of the screens and spun around a couple of times, cracking the knuckles of her real hand.

"Well, there has been two major energy fluxuations, one from you, one from the others, which means they're all together. Then, just because we ended up with Luthor, I'm going to check any major villain organizations and their activity. We have a few of us under-"

Alex was cut off by her cell phone ringing. She answered it.

"Widow, what's going on?"

_"Alex, we have a problem. A.I.M. and Skull have teamed up, and they have some new test subjects."_

"Are to of them green and one with serious anger management?" Alex asked, standing up.

_"Yeah, how'd you know?"_

"Explain later. Look, what base are you at?"

_"Mother ship."_

"How the hell did you emd up that deep? You know what, it can wait. We're on our way, make sure nothing bad happens to them."

Alex hung up and walked out the door, Kaldur following behind her. Her face looked stressed, and her eyes stayed straight ahead.

"We know where they are, suit up," Alex said. Axel, Wally, and Gear dropped their controllers. Axel and Wally joined Alex and Kaldur, matching their strides, while Gear grabbed her head set and laptop.

"What's going on?" Cap asked.

"Widow found them, we're going."

"Wait, what?" Stark said.

"Avengers, Assemble."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Third Person:**

Animal and Creature looked on ahead as Gear described the schematics for the building as they snuck their way in with Nightwing, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Captain America. Iron Man was taking a second team up to the west side, where they would meet up with Widow.

"Cap, go with Nightwing and Kid Flash to the north, Aqualad, you're with us," Creature said.

Cap nodded and left with them, while Gear continued talking as they entered the building.

"It Happened in a Dream, yo_u see those cameras in the corner?" _she said, using her special nickname for Alex, _"Put those little thingies on it. They'll loop the cameras. They're all wired together so we only need one of them tagged."_

Animal jumped on the wall, suing it as a boost to get to the corner, but not being seen by the camera, and tagged it with one of Gear's little inventions, sending it into the loop.

_"Go down the hall and to your left, then go down that hall and into the seventh door on your right. That's where the cells are. If they're not there then go to the tenth door on your right."_

"Copy that, Mechanica," Animal said into her com, "By the way, I accept your challenge, as long as _he _doesn't show up again."

_"Dude, you're so on, and no promises. I don't really have any control over him."_

"Okay. Update in a few minutes, some guards spotted us."

_"Go get 'em, Tiger."_

Animal smirked as Aqualad took down two of the five guards while she took out one. Axel got the other two. They were barely an obstacle for them, so they made it to the cell room in a matter of minutes. None of them bothered trying to guess the code on the keypad next to the door. Instead, Animal sent her metal hand into it and the door opened. They were after all, on a tight schedule.

Inside were several guards, both HYDRA and A.I.M. They were guarding Miss Martian and Beast Boy. That meant that Superboy was getting the blunt end of it. The twins couldn't help but smirk as both groups looked terrified as they started shooting.

_"So much for stealth, huh," _Kid Flash said in the com.

_"Stealth is over rated and less fun," _Gear replied.

"That's all nice and dandy, but we found the other mean green machines," Axel said, taking down a HYDRA henchman with two from A.I.M. While the boys worked on keeping the bad guys away, Animal worked on getting their friends free. She didn't want to go through the trouble of finding the right man who had the right key so she just used her bare hands and mentally thanked her fucked up anatomy for letting her have super strength.

Beast Boy fell into her open arms with a groan. When she released Miss Martian she was completely silent and unconscious.

"Aqualad, take Miss M and get the hell out, I'm gonna find Superboy with Axel," she instructed. He nodded and took the girl from her arms and ran out. "Creature, quit messing with then and come on."

Creature pouted slightly but nonetheless took out the others within seconds.

"Animal-"

"-Gear said tenth, we're in the seventh, three doors down," she mumbled as she ran. Creature sighed.

"Animal, you're bleeding."

"I'll fix it later, we need to move faster."

"They could already be there. And Modoc isn't that big of a threat."

"You know I'm not worried about Modoc."

Creature sighed again and nodded, not really wanting to argue with his twin. It only took about half a minute to reach the door and go inside. Inside, there was Modoc under Thor's boot, Skull being dragged by Cap, Nightwing and Kid Flash having a nice conversation with Widow, who was getting out of her beekeeper suit, and Iron Man, who was calling S. .L.D. for clean-up. The twins let out a sigh of relief as Hulk tried to wake Superboy up by roaring in his face.

Superboy's eyes snapped open, and he looked up to see his familiar green friend. That meant they were safe.

He groaned as he sat up to look around, and his belly flopped when he didn't see Aqualad or Miss Martian. But at least Beast Boy was in safe hands.

"Where are-"

"-on the ship," Axel said, said, walking towards him to help him up.

"So I take it you either have amazing senses and came into this universe or this is your world."

"Both," Alex said. "Now come on. You're gonna love our video game system."_  
_

* * *

_"Is everyone sort of functional?" _Gear thought to the rest as she grabbed a controller. Megan had hooked all of them, Alex, Axel, and Gear in a mental link because Clint wouldn't stop bugging them about them being to loud. _"Because I need a worthy opponent for Mario Party 7."_

Alex, Wally, and Beast Boy simultaneously sat down next to Gear. Unfortunately for all of them, Gear was only wearing a big poofy shirt, with no pants, and no bra, and it was pretty obvious to all of them that Axel and Gear were still a couple, considering Axel's thought or her naked, and her in bed, and her in that purple lacy underwear. They all groaned in unison, and Alex punched Axel in the back of the head.

_"I will never not unsee that," _Beast Boy said.

_"Like you would want to, dude," _Gear said with a smirk.

_"Try living with those thoughts in your head all the time," _Alex groaned.

_"I feel so sorry for you," _Megan said. However, now there was more dirty thoughts, but not just fom Axel. They were coming from Nightwing about Zatanna and Wally with Artemis, and Connor with Megan.

_"I swear to Odin, of you don't cut the link right now I will personally feed you to a bilgesnipe," _Alex said, putting her head in her hands. After that there was only Axel in her head instead of the entire group.

"Alex, you need to change your bandages," Steve said, poking his head in the room. "What's wrong? You look like you guys have seen the Hulk's underpants."

"We might as well have," Beast Boy said. The others nodded in agreement, as Steve shrugged and left.

"We will never speak of this again," Alex said in a deathly low tone.

"Agreed."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Third Person:**

Alex clamped a clothes pin over her nose and gave Axel, Gear, and Megan a nod before pulling back the slingshot.

See, when Alex said she accepted Gear's challenge, she meant a prank war. But since the others wanted to join too, Gear ended up teaming up with Alex, Axel and Miss Martian. Having the telapath on their side was a good idea.

"Ready?" Axel whispered. Alex nodded and pulled it back a bit further, while Gear called for Nightwing and Superboy. A few momenta of suspenseful silence before the two finally turned the corner. Alex let the undies fly, and then they ran.

Superboy and Nightwing gagged at the smell as they were hit with they didn't want to know what. Then the twins, Gear, and Megan ran off laughing. Nghtwing almost fainted from the smell.

"I don't think I'll ever get this smell out," he gagged. Superboy nodded in agreement as he took a pair off of his shoulder.

"We are so gettng them back."

"Agreed."

* * *

"Come on," Nightwing whispered at Kaldur and Wally. They hid in the closet as Alex came down the hall, humming to herself. The three watched through the crack in the door as she stopped and started sniffing for a second, narrowing her eyes. She went over to ber slightly open door. The boys watched, hoping she would open it all the way for their bucket of water, but it didn't work.

Alex scowled as she pulled the bucket down, opening the door a little more so she could get it out. Then she walked over to the supply closet where she could here Kid Flash breathing, threw open the door, and threw the water on them.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that," she smirked as she walked back into her room. Wally scowled and started for a run, but Nightwing stopped him.

"Just wait."

"ODIN'S BEARD! WHAT IS THAT?! YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

"RUN" Nightwing said, unable to contain hos laughter.

* * *

"I'M BACK!"

Alex and Axel shared a look of complete and utter disgust.

"Why is he here?" Alex hissed.

"Who's he?"

"Deadpool," Gear explained.

"Hid yo kids, hide yo wives," Axel joked. Alex and Gear laughed, but it was cut short by Deadpool popping into the scene. He gasped.

"Gear? I didn't know you were one of those goody goodies? Why didn't you caaall?"

Gear sighed as Deadpool tackled her in a hug, squeezing the breath out of her. Axel fumed, his fists clenched.

"Wait, wait, wait," Alex said, getting thoroughly confused, "You know Deadpool?"

"He's my ex."

Axel's and Alex's jaws dropped while Gear just shrugged Deadpool off. Then he went exploring to see what the off-world heroes looked like. The twins groaned as Deadpool started poking and prodding everything he wasn't supposed to, including Aqualad's water bearers, Alex's arm, and Axel's Gear, which just pissed him off eve more. Finally, Alex just sighed and went to the kitchen, coming back a few minutes later with a giant knife.

All of the off-world heroes watched in horror as Alex took the knife and decapitated Deadpool.

"Why did you do that?" Beast Boys shrieked.

"Just because tou find someone annoying doesn't meab you get to kill them," Nightwing glared. The twins, Gear, and Deadpool's head laughed, and the off-world heroes jumped back.

"He's still alive? Gross," Connor said. Alex shrugged and tossed the knife around a couple of times.

"Hey, Alex, did you borrow-" Stark said, sticking his head in. He stopped and looked at Deadpool's head, then his body, then Alex, and the knife in her hand. He frowned.

"Alex, that was one of my good knives. Why do you have to get blood on everything? And the carpet? You're paying for the dry cleaning. God, I have no idea how I'm gonna explain this one to her."

"Sorry, but this one was the sharpest."

Tony sighed.

"Fine. Oh, ny the way, I need to know. Did you guys get here by tech or 'magic?'"

Kid Flash rubbed the back of his neck.

"It was Klarion, right?" He asked. The others nodded. "Magic."

Stark nodded again before leaving.

"Weird."

* * *

The twins groaned as they searched inder the tables and couches and inside every closet available. The others just stood there awkwardly as they watched them, wondering just what they were looking for. Except Hulk that is.

"What-"

"-Deadpool," the twins interrupted in unison. Steve, Tony, Gear, and Wally visibly paled. Nightwing was trained not to, Connor didn't really care, Megan was green and so was Beast Boy, and Kaldur couldn't pale. "We lost him."

"How do you lose him?" Tony asked.

Before the twins could answer that, there was a huge rumbling sound coming from everywhere.

"Did we check the hangar?" Alex asked.

"Uh..."

"Who cares," Gear said, "Let's just go!"

When they made it to the hangar Deadpool was already a couple feet from the ground in one of the jets.

"Shit," Alex said. Axel scowled, but thought this was the perfect time to impress Gear.

"I got it!" He called, as he jumped up on the jet and moved his way to the windshield. He could see and hear Deadpool shrieking with laughter.

All of a sudden the jet lurched upwards, making Axel lose his grip.

"Woah!"

"I got him!" Connor said.

Alex made an _oof _sound as he landed into Connor's arms. Alex snapped a picture on her cell phone.

"I ship it," Gear said simply. Alex nodded in agreement and Connor quickly dropped Axel, who was glaring daggers at Alex, who just smirked.

"That's one for Facebook."

"I will pee on all the things you eat," he threatened.

"Then I guess I just won't eat."

A second later, Axel's phone buzzed. He took it out and looked at the notification.

"Really, Alex?"

* * *

Kaldur woke up with a smile as Alex snuggled deeper nto his chest. He sighed a happy sigh.

"You know," she said, "For a first timer you're pretty good."

"I am glad I did not disappoint."

Alex chuckled and turned so that she was laying on Kaldur, her boobs pressing against his chest.

"Well, like always you-"

"-Hey, Alex," Clint said popping his head in her room, "Did you take my-"

He stopped mid sentence, his jaw dropped. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Go away, Clint. You're ruining the moment."

He didn't move , and his presence made Kaldur extremely nervous, like he was a little kid who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

When Hawkeye still didn't leave, Alex climbed off of Kaldur and pushed him out the door, not caring if she was naked or not.

"Get dressed, I'm gonna hop in the shower," she said, waving over her shoulder. "I don't want another one coming in when we're naked."

* * *

"Seriously, Alex?" Axel said, groaing as his head was filled with dirty thoughts about Alex doing that baby making thing with Kaldur. She rolled her eyes, brushing her fur.

"Not like you're really one to talk, man."

Axel was getting annoyed with Alex. Her mind wouldn't stop replaying the events of the night before.

"Alex!"

A second later Steve, Tony, and Thor were in front of her, Clint standing awkwardly behind them. She glanced at him and raised her eyebrow as Hulk stood over a frightened Kaldur threatening.

"Did you do the thing?" Tony demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. Alex took a swig of her beer.

"Duh."

"Alex-"

"-Axel does the frick frack with Gear all the time, why don't you get onto him. Especially snce his room is right next to mine. Seriously, dude, move the fucking bed."

Nightwing nudged Kid Flash and pointed to Kaldur, then to Alex, explaining what had happened. Wally groaned and handed him fifteen bucks.

"Lucky guess."

Nightwing just smirked.

"Sure it was."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Third Person:**

"Door bell!" Hawkeye called. No on answered him.

"DOOR BELL!" He called louder. He was greeted with silence. Finally he sighed and got up to aswer the door. Who he saw was a complete surprise.

"Hello, Clint," Doctor Strange said. "Stark called me. He said there was some people I needed to send back."

Hawkeye just looked at the hovering man with a blank look before shrugging.

"Whatever."

The Doctor nodded his head at Stark and the twins, who had just come in.

"Stephen," Alex said with a smile. She was always glad to see him. "Been a while, how have you been?"

"Same old, same old. Although Dormammu is dimension hopping again."

"Wow, that sucks. Bug hey, it can only get better, right?"

Doctor Strange sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Now who do I need to send back?"

The twins got wide eyes and stared at Stark.

"Are you serious?" Axel asked. Alex nodded.

"Seriously, dude. We were almost done with it."

"When did you start on it?" Stark asked.

"When they got here, when everyone was asleep."

"Well, you should have told me. I would have said ditch it."

"Why?"

"Because they got here by magic. You could call me paranoid for this but I feel that magic made portals and wormholes should not be walked through with technology."

"Makes sense."

Stark smiled at them and turned back to the Doctor.

"Well, Mr. Scorcerer Supreme, would you like to meet them?"

Doctor Strange nodded.

"Then let's go."

* * *

"Who is he?" Wally asked as a man in a red cloak floated in behind Tony and the twins. They looked kinda sad. Gear sighed.

"Apparently Tony called Doctor Strange," she said. They all had raised eyebrows.

"He's here to take you back to your world."

This came as a bit of a shock to everybody. They liked it here, and they did want to go home, but they also didn't want to leave. Especially Kaldur, considering the spot he was at with Alex.

"I shall give you time to say your goodbyes," Doctor Strange said. The instant he sid that, Megan flew straight towards Gear, giving her the biggest hug of all time.

"We're gonna miss you guys," She said. Gear hugged her back.

"Dude," Axel said as Connor walked over, "At least try to write or something, okay?" Connor smiled and nodded, giving him a hug.

"Yeah, we'll try."

"You better. Hey, BB!"

Beast Boy turned just in time for Axel to put him in a head lock and give him a noogy. They laughed.

"Dudes, we should so meet up and have another prank war sometime, because let me tell you, that was badass," Alex said to Nightwing and Kaldur. They smiled and nodded in agreement, and Alex hugged Kaldur.

"I hate this universal balance shit," She muttered. Then she pulled away, and punched Nightwing in the arm playfully.

"Do me a favor and don't get all dark and gloomy like Guano, okay?" Nightwing smiled.

"No problem."

Alex smirked and glanced behind the boys. She chuckled slightly

"Watch this," She said. She got right behind Wally, following his every movement and mouthing the words, _blah blah blah, _instead of saying what he was really saying. Gear, Axel, Nightwing, Kaldur, and Tony laughed. Kid Flash turned around, and so did Alex, acting as if she didn't know what was gong on, which only made them laugh harder. Nightwing smiled and put a hand on Kaldur's shoulder.

"She is definitely a keeper, man."

"It appears it is time to go, now," Doctor Strange. He uncrossed his legs and flew a little higher, arms outstretched to his sides.

"Eye of Aggomotto, return them to their world," He said, his hands glowing with power. The thing holding his cloak together opened, revealing an eye, and blasted a red light, making a portal. In their they saw Flash, Artemis, Batman, Superman, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, and Doctor Fate making a plan.

"Well, see you later alligators," Tony said. The off-world heroes smiled and waved before walking back through the portal and into their world. The twins, Gear, Tony, and Stephen watched with smiles as they saw apprentices being reunited with their mentors. Then, after all of the hugging, the team turned towards them and waved. Alex's eyes widened in realization.

"Shit, I forgot to do something. Hold that open for like thirty seconds."

She ran and stuck her torso through the portal, grabbing Kaldur by the collar of his shirt and kissing him. Just like last time they left like this, they got cheers and whistles. When they broke apart she waved to the mentors.

"It's cool, we took good care of 'em. See you guys around. And Guano? Lay off the perfume, man. It's making me gag. Bye!"

With that she stuck her whole body back in her world and let the Doc close it. She smirked.

"Do you think they're going to be alright?" Tony asked. The twins and Gear shared a look and shrugged.

"I think they've got things under control."


End file.
